fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vlad Dracule
Vlad Dracule is the fleet admiral of Vanaheimr's Air Force. Vlad is one of the three leaders of Vanaheimr's military. He is also the second strongest Mage of Vanaheimr. Appearance Vlad dresses in full black armor, with a tattered black cloak that is red on the inside. He has incredibly long black hair, blood red eyes, pale skin, and a thin mustache. Personality Vlad is quiet, yet malicious, he's willing to do anything to achieve victory, no matter what he has to sacrifice. He has a very grim outlook on life. He believes firmly that the reason why anything is born is simply to die at a later time, and as such has no respect for human life. He is also fiercely loyal to whoever is king at the time, believing him to be the most important man in the world, but not caring who he has to throw his hat in with, as long as they are the King of Vanaheimr. Vlad is also incredibly power hungry, not in a political sense. He is always searching for individuals he can kill to increase the power of his Familiars Magic. Magic and Abilities Shadow Magic: Vlad is capable of manipulating shadows in order to combat enemies. He can form shadows in order to create cutting, or blunt objects for attack, or utilize the shadows in order to increase the power of his physical attacks. He can transform into a shadow, leaving him invulnerable during this time, and even create duplicates of himself to confuse opponents. The duplicates however cannot deal physical damage, and are destroyed when struck. The duplicates can appear as either him in his shadow form, or as he normally appears. He can also cling to an opponent's body as a shadow, and use his shadows to control their movement. Most notably, when injured, Vlad can use his shadows as a form of preservation, even being capable of replacing damaged body parts (such as the loss of an entire arm) with his shadows. Familiars: By absorbing the magical essence of those he's killed, Vlad is also capable of summoning a Familiar of said individual. The Familiar has the abilities of the person it originated from, and also has some sentience. The Familiar is completely loyal to Vlad, and will do whatever he commands, being capable of being ordered verbally or psychically. However, in order to create a Familiar the individual has to have been killed personally by Vlad, and he would've needed to take some of their magical essence. The more he uses his Familiars in battle, the stronger they become, similar to him training them. Vlad can also use this power to have his Familiars absorb the blood of the fallen, even those he hasn't killed, in order to further increase their power, as well as his own. Vlad has killed over two hundred people and animals in his lifetime. He managed to overwhelm Vant Seas using only three of his Familiars. * Sabertooth: Vlad summons a Sabertooth Tiger, the first thing he ever killed. It has incredible speed and and strength. It is also capable of biting with it's incredibly sharp teeth to pierce most substances, and continuously draw blood in order to get it's target to bleed out. * Giant: Vlad once visited the Sun Village and killed a Giant while it slept. It has immense strength, being capable of dealing immense damage through physical confrontation, and enough durability to withstand most physical attacks. Only the exceptionally strong can injure it through physical means. However, it's speed is not that great. * Fire Mage: A male Fire Mage, and the first person Vlad ever killed. The fire he creates is incredibly hot, being capable of burning through steel, and even heat resistant metals. He generally uses his Fire Magic from a range. * Ice Mage: A Female Ice Mage, capable of generating immense cold, and freezing objects in an instant. Her skill in the usage of Ice Magic was considered unmatched in life. * Regenerator: A powerful physical specimen that Vlad killed. This Mage used the magic Axolotl, allowing them to regenerate from any injury. Their fighting style also allowed them to strike opponents so hard that their own bodies would break, as they had removed all mental restraints on their physical prowess, and then quickly recover from the damage with their magic. * Plant Mage: A skilled user of plant-based magics, ranging from the manipulation of grass and trees, to the creation of unique and other powerful plants. They can utilize Wood Magic, Green Magic, and Arc of Trees. They are capable of generating any plant that Vlad desires, including those for healing or offense. The varied capabilities of this Mage make him incredibly dangerous in combat. * Fairy Mage: A user of Fairy Magic that Vlad killed in the past. Other than their skill with Fairy Magic, he is also skilled in the usage of Fire Magic, and is an accomplished swordsman. He can utilize his wings in order to fly at incredibly high speeds, while also avoiding damage and attacking from a range. The Mage also possesses an ethereal blade that can phase through defenses in order to deal direct blows to his target, if they can get close enough. * Wave Mage: Vlad once killed a user of the anti-Mage Magic Wave. This allows him to summon the Familiar into battle, providing an invaluable form of offense and defense. The Mage is capable of nullifying any and all forms of magic with their waves, and can also use the vibrations as an unblock able attack that causes internal and external damage. * Hal Barton: A sniper, and member of Grand Tundra that Vlad killed when he was searching for powerful mages to create Familiars of during the Bellona Alliance War. The full extant of Hal's abilities can be seen on his own page. * Surtr: '''The former guild master of Muspelheim, and an incredibly powerful mage. Surtr had been defeated during the Bellona Alliance War, and it was Vlad that dealt the final blow that ended his life. The full extant of his his abilities can be seen on his page. Vlad considers him to be his strongest Familiar. * '''Hell's Gate: A powerful spell that acts as a powerful defensive technique. Vlad places his hands upon the ground, summoning a giant gate from the ground. The gate itself is nearly impenetrable, being stronger than Adamantine. After a five minute wait period, the gate also will open, unleashing all of Vlad's Familiars at once (88 percent of them are not powerful mages). They are completely obedient to him, listening to his every telepathic command. His Familiars do not just include humans however. He has access to five giants, and about eighty different beasts, including wyverns, goblins, and various large beasts. When killed they disappear into mist. When the gate is destroyed or returned, the Familiars disappear. Hell's Gate is Vlad's strongest spell. Master Swordsmanship: Vlad primarily uses a sword in combat. His skill with the weapon is so great that he is capable of fighting even the most skilled swordsman, and is considered the strongest swordsman of Vanaheimr, an impressive feat considering the size of the country's military. Immense Strength: Vlad has such incredible strength that his physical blows are capable of killing people. He is also capable of hitting people so hard, it damages his own body. He can also easily lift and wield his Magic Sword in its shifted form, which is approximately as tall as him, and half the length of his body. Immense Durability: Vlad is capable of taking a vast amount of punishment, even being capable of taking the physical punishment he deals to his own body when using his Dracule Armor. He barely flinches when struck by opposing attacks, and can retaliate from even the strongest of blows as if nothing had even happened. Immense Speed: Despite his rather large size and bulk, Vlad is incredibly fast. He can close far distances in an instant, moving so fast he appears to be an afterimage. His attack speed is also unrivaled, slashing enemies with his sword or shadows before they even get the chance to react. Immense Magic Power: Vlad has enough power to be considered the second strongest Mage of Vanaheimr. His power has even marked him as the fleet admiral of the entire Vanaheimr Air Force. He was strong enough to overwhelm Vant Seas, despite his training, and believed himself to be able to match William Mercury, although they ultimately didn't fight. When exerting a large amount of magic power, his aura is colored black with a red outline. Equipment Dracule Armor: A black armor passed down by Vlad's family for generations. This armor, when activated, although looks like a Draconic being, does not grant him actual Dragon Slaying abilities. This armor gives simply increased durability under normal circumstances, preventing Vlad from taking physical damage, but it also has an extra ability. When activated, the helmet of the armor comes over him, and completely dulls his sensitivity to pain. Even when bones are being broken and limbs torn off, he feels nothing, allowing him to keep fighting until his magic reserves run dry, or his enemy is absolutely destroyed. This armor also greatly enhances his magical prowess, allowing him to use incredibly powerful spells with no issues. The armor itself is also strong enough to block sword swings, and even break them upon contact. The armor is made from enchanted Black Steel. Magic Sword: Vlad's preferred weapon. It's a short sword with a gold cross guard, and jewels decorating it. This sword has been passed down along with the Dracule Armor. It's powers lye in its ability to stream magic and it's own high durability. Even as Vlad damages his body using an attack, this sword will remain completely intact. The sword is also capable of shifting into a larger form. It loses it's cross guard, and turns complete black, nearly doubling in length, and tripling in width. In this new form it is made from Black Steel, further increasing its already destructive capabilities, and allowing Vlad to injure normally intangible foes without the aid of magic. He generally uses this form of the sword when he's activated his Dracule Armor's special ability. Trivia Vlad's appearance is based off of Alucard's Count appearance from Hellsing. Black Dwarf Star received permission to use all of the mages that Vlad uses as Familiars from their respective authors. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Black Arts User Category:Swordsman Category:Shadow Magic User